1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and more particularly to a computer enclosure having a hood and a chassis, the hood being readily attached to and detached from the chassis by means of a fastener.
2. General Background
A conventional computer enclosure generally includes a chassis, a hood, and a bezel. The chassis is used to hold components such as motherboards, interface cards, a power supply, and disk drives. The chassis is generally U-shaped, and comprises a base, a front panel, and a rear panel. The hood is also U-shaped and has a top panel and two opposite side panels depending from the top panel. The hood is slidingly attached to the chassis along rails formed on opposite sides of the chassis, and then secured to the rear panel by screws. Finally, the bezel is mounted on the front panel of the chassis.
Securing the hood to the rear panel with screws is unduly complicated and time-consuming. Furthermore, it is difficult to simultaneously align the edges of both sides of the hood with their respective rails on the chassis.
Another kind of the conventional hood is secured to a chassis by means of engaging locking catches of the hood in slots of the chassis. However, disengaging this kind of hood from the chassis is unduly complicated and laborious.
What is needed, therefore, is a computer enclosure which has a fastener for readily mounting a hood to a chassis of the enclosure and readily removing the hood therefrom.